Pensamientos Ajenos
by Anne Darket
Summary: Draco Malfoy lee pensamientos ajenos, pero uno en especial llama su atención. Harry Potter piensa en el rubio y no precisamente como un enemigo, más bien como un “fruto prohibido”.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy lee pensamientos ajenos, pero uno en especial llama su atención. Harry Potter piensa en el rubio y no precisamente como un enemigo, más bien como un "fruto prohibido".

**Notas****: Regalito **para mi queridísima ultra best friend in the World, también mi compañera fiquera y por supuesto, mi socia: **Deelit** Este fic está dedicado con mucho gusto para ella en este **1st of june**, para sus **16 añotes** cumplidos (ya ves, tu presentimiento de que ibas a morir a los _XV_ fue erróneo) y que siga cumpliendo más y más _(por lo menos hasta que acabe el fic). _Ésa fue mi hermana gemela _**malvada**_, no hagas caso, bueno… vive más años. Más a parte acaba el fic vale? XD.

Bueno, y gracias a todos los que sintonizan este fic, espero que les agrade XD y dejen un **rewicito **(tu también Dee), aunque sea peque, para el nuevo comienzo de esta locura y continúen leyendo, no se me pierdan… y pues si no les gusta, ni modo (espero que por lo menos a **Dee** le guste, que si no, no vuelvo a dedicarle nada –y espero que continúes leyendo, malvada-). Basta de hablar. Síganle leyendo.

**Advertencia: **Contenido slash… shonen-ai, tal vez yaoi… significado: **Alejaos homofóbicos con malas intenciones. **Leelo: bajo tu propio riesgo. Bienvenidas fikeras adoradoras de lo gay y de la hermosa y sublime pareja: **Harry x Draco**. Amor, erotismo y todo lo que conlleva la relación.

**Notas IMPORTANTES:**

"_**---": Pensamientos**_

"_**---": Pensamientos de Harry**_

**¤ Pensamientos Ajenos ¤**

**Producción, dirección, blabla: ****Anne Darket®**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño: **_**Deelit (0dz!tα)**_

**Capítulo Primero: Abre y cierra la mente…**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: LadyMoon**

La gloriosa y escultural figura del joven, cuyo cabello rubio inconfundible y ojos plateados, había sido manchada, embarrada y apestada por una sustancia parecida al color de la berenjena, con un terrible olor a leche putrefacta y de una viscosidad semejante a la de la clara de huevo. El enrojecido rostro podría ser a causa de sus recientes vacaciones a Cabo, o bien por la furia incontrolada que amenazaba con explotar en una maldición imperdonable contra el torpe de Neville Longbottom, éste último sin saber si correr, quedarse inmóvil o desaparecer. Finalmente, el profesor perteneciente a la materia que estudiaban se acercó, con paso acelerado y firme. Severus Snape no toleraría tan grave falta contra la figura "indefensa" de su queridísimo ahijado, cuya única culpa había sido haber estado frente al torpe Gryffindor.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta, veinte menos por haber atentado contra un Slytherin y otros veinte por quedarse boquiabiertos sin ayudar en nada. Limpiarán todo el desastre que han causado en este instante.- Gritó a los confundidos leones que se encontraban, para su desgracia, en el mismo grado que Neville y por lo cual no reprocharon, porque si miraban fijamente el rostro intimidante del maestro, descubrirían con temor que un tic correspondiente al "estoy totalmente enojado, no contradigan o les irá peor" no paraba por más que él, controlador de sus emociones, lo deseaba. A parte, sólo era cuestión de blandir su varita.- ¿Draco?- el chico volteó, estableciendo contacto visual con el profesor- ve a limpiarte.

El rubio obedeció sin objeción, varios "gatitos" ya habían empezado con risitas al ver la "graciosidad" provocada por uno de sus compañeros. Salió eufórico, tajante y más agresivo de lo normal, o al menos así lo vieron algunos; no antes de darle un empujón que hizo perder el equilibrio al pobrecillo Neville, pero él, indudablemente, se había ganado una razón más para ser odiado por las serpientes. En una mesa alejada del tumulto, un chico de ojos esmeraldas, una joven de cabello castaño muy alborotado y un pelirrojo, observaban la divertida escena, sin atreverse a alzar la voz, suficientes puntos perdidos por el día. Aunque, no cabe la duda de que ver a Draco con una sustancia babosa cubriéndole el cuerpo, era magnífico para empezar el día.

Volviendo al rubio pegajoso, caminaba hacia la entrada de la casa de Slytherin, pensando en saltarse la siguiente clase por una excusa que bien valía la pena usar. Al entrar a la sala común no divisó a nadie, todos, seguramente, estarían en sus clases matutinas. Bien, eso lo calmaba mucho más. Entró al espacioso cuarto que estaba reservado con una placa grabada con su bellísimo nombre y que pendía de la puerta, en un hechizo de levitación; se miró en el espejo y no le pareció por nada gracioso su aspecto. Se aseó con un movimiento de varita, quitando el pegamento que traía adherido y fue a tomar una refrescante ducha que habría durado todo el periodo de la clase de Transformaciones, sino fuese porque un chico de su clase, afro-americano por nacimiento, irrumpió en el sublime acto… ¡claro! por órdenes de la maldita McGonagall. Tuvo que interrumpir su baño y vestirse, después de haberse secado con un hechizo. Salió para ir a la maldita clase de Transformaciones, para su desgracia.

Lo bueno o malo, dependiendo del punto en que lo vean, antes de que pudiese llegar Draco Malfoy siquiera a la mitad del recorrido para ir al salón donde se impartía su materia menos favorita, un repentino mareo le llegó como por arte de magia y tras ello vino un desmayo inevitable, con el desagradable golpe contra el duro suelo por el que caminaba. La inconciencia repentina, le provocó un sueño involuntario; una serie de voces confusas que gritaban "¿Qué pasa? ¡Draco Malfoy está inconsciente! ¡Se lo merece! ¡Es un tonto! ¡Babotas!". Pronto descubriría que tales voces no eran ruidos provenientes de un sueño, ni de su realidad; porque al abrir los ojos y recuperar un poco la conciencia, cayó en la cuenta de que las voces seguían como si nada, a pesar de que nadie, ¡Nadie! hablaba. Tapó sus oídos en un vano intento por ahuyentar todo aquel ruido que se amontonaba a su alrededor; rápidamente, el padrino adorado del chico se acercó a su ayuda, pero Draco se sentía terriblemente mal, el espantoso dolor le taladraba la cabeza y la desesperación de no poder alejarse de aquella pesadilla, no ayudaba mucho al hecho de hacer que el rubio se sintiera mejor, al contrario, contribuía a la gran labor de "vuelvan loco a Draco Malfoy".

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntaba el profesor Snape al ver como Draco contraía sus piernas hacia el pecho y tapaba con torpeza y locura sus oídos. Pronto aplicó un hechizo tranquilizador. Al ver como Draco volvía a caer en un profundo sueño, lo levantó, cargándolo en sus brazos, y lo llevó a la enfermería, donde la amable señora Pomfrey aseguraba con rotundidad que el joven Sly estaba perfectamente, sin golpes en el cuerpo y mucho menos en la cabeza. Severus, preocupado, se quedó a lado de la camilla del señor Malfoy, esperando que despertara pronto del letargo en el que lo había metido; sin nadie más que él a su lado.

Nuevamente, cuando Draco recuperaba el conocimiento de todo lo que lo rodeaba, escuchó la voz de alguien cercano y muy conocido; Era fuerte, varonil y sin tono alguno, sin dudarlo afilió aquellas características a la voz perteneciente a Snape. "Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tal vez fue por la culpa de Longbottom." Abrió los ojos y lo vio, era su padrino y profesor, el único en aquel saloncito. Ocupaba una silla a un lado de su cama.

-¿Draco? ¿Cómo te sientes?- _**"¿Estará bien? ¿Y si no lo está? ¿Si sufre de amnesia o algo peor? Lucius me colgará sin pensarlo dos veces, tengo que remediarlo aunque esté mi siesta de por medio"**_

-No tengo amnesia, al menos recuerdo que hace unos momentos me cayó una viscosa masa de poción sin nombre que había salido de las torpes manos de Neville. Descuida, Lucius no te colgará, tal vez sólo te mate con un Avada Kedavra y no creo que tu siesta esté en juego debido a que, obviamente, estoy en perfectas condiciones. En pocas palabras, sí, estoy bien.

-Draco, no deberías entrometerte en los pensamientos de los demás- _**"Usaré oclumancia, ahora no podrá leer mis pensamientos; aunque me pregunto ¿cómo carajo penetró mi barrera que siempre está alerta?"**_

-Pues, aunque uses oclumancia sigo leyendo los pensamientos y la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo lo hago. Tal vez sí fue la poción que preparó el apestoso gryffindor.- Se frotó los ojos con los dedos de la mano izquierda. Estaba débil. De pronto, escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta, eran chicas a juzgar por sus pensamientos. _**"Maldita Melissa, es una perra que quiere andar con mi novio, pero no se lo permitiré". **_Mientras que la otra chica tenía en mente: _**"¿Cómo le bajaré a Helena el novio? Yo soy mucho más bonita". **_Pero a Draco no le interesaba oír tanta cursilería, así que cerró la mente y descubrió algo insólito y que lo maravilló. Se percató que cuando hablaba con Snape, le interesaba lo que pensara y abría su mente para recibir los mensajes, mientras que con las bobas que pasaban frente a la enfermería, no le importaban en absoluto y si cerraba su mente no entraba nada a su cabeza que no fueran sus propios pensamientos. Podía controlarlo a su antojo con gran facilidad. Y para que su querido profesor no lo retuviera más para ir a hacer travesuras, se hizo el sorprendido y… - Ya no lo puedo escuchar. No lo sé, es como si hubiera perdido el don.- Para ver qué tanto había convencido a su autoridad, penetró en su cabeza. _**"¿Dirá la verdad?"**_

-Apuesto que está pensando aún en su maravillosa siesta que le quitaré si no me "recupero".

-Creo que está mejor, señor Malfoy, podrá irse en cuanto la señor Pomfrey le de el alta.

-Tengo que ponerme al corriente de lo que hicieron hoy, porque si no, mañana la profesora McGonagall me molestará por faltar y por no hacer la tarea. En serio, necesito irme.- Draco vio como Severus lo meditaba, y aceptaba moviendo la cabeza en afirmación y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias.- gritó Draco cuando iba saliendo.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, esperando encontrarse con su presa; mas... nadie aparecía para que él probara aquel talento sin igual que le había regalado un pobre leoncito, nada más por ello, no sería el primero al que molestara. Más bien pensaba en un chico de lentes con ojos de esmeralda brillante, de cabello azabache muy despeinado, con sonrisa boba que a pesar de todo era blanca y brillante, con una cicatriz singular y nada usual, parecida a un rayo…

Harry Potter, a quien esperaba encontrarse, apareció repentinamente, en uno de los pasillos, con la mirada perdida; aunque al ver a Draco, se tornó furiosa, caprichuda.

-¿Potter? No me lo puedo creer, que casualidad.

_Pero aquello no era casualidad._

"_**Se supone que debe estar en la enfermería, aturdido e incapaz para que yo lo visite, le ayude y tal vez, si antes que yo me vaya aún no está despierto, lo bese".**_

-¡¿Qué dijiste Potter?!- dijo Draco, sorprendido, no se esperaba tal pensamiento.

-Nada Malfoy, alucinas- _**"Espero que sea conmigo"**_

-¡¿Yo?! ¿¡Contigo!?

-¿Conmigo qué?

Quiso no leer sus pensamientos, pero era inevitable.

"_**Maldito Malfoy, siempre queriendo atraer la atención de cualquiera; ¿por qué no se puede conformar con mi atención? ¡Oh! porque es Malfoy… Si él supiera…"**_

Pero Draco no quiso saber más, salió corriendo despavorido. La broma ya no le gustaba para nada…

**Continuará…**

Bueno, he aquí mi locura. Gracias por leer y si dejan comentario me sentiré, a parte de agradecida, feliz y lista para subir el siguiente capítulo.

●**∙∙∙● Adelanto: ●∙∙∙●**

**Capítulo Segundo: Lo que Harry quiere…**

**¿Rewicito? ****Go!**** XD**


	2. Lo que Harry quiere

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy lee pensamientos ajenos, pero uno en especial llama su atención. Harry Potter piensa en el rubio y no precisamente como un enemigo, sino más bien como un "fruto prohibido".

**

* * *

**Contenido slash… shonen-ai, tal vez yaoi… significado: **Alejaos homofóbicos con malas intenciones. **Dos chicos de sexo **masculino** aquí pueden hacer _cositas sucias_ que muy probablemente no les agradan.**

* * *

**

"_**---": Pensamientos**_

"

**

* * *

**

**Producción, dirección, blabla: ****Anne Darket®**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño: **_**Deelit (0dz!tα)**_

**Capítulo Segundo: Lo que Harry quiere…**

No era la primera, y tampoco última vez, que lo sentaban con cierto rubio egocéntrico, perteneciente a la casa de los venenosos animales llamados comúnmente serpientes. Ultimadamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a semejante "castigo". Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, no era tan malo. Indudablemente las primeras veces había sido en verdad malísimo, era un odio incontrolable el que sentía por aquel tipo que se cree superior a los demás, sin embargo, por razones fuera del alcance de los seres humanos, ese sentimiento tan profundo había sido distorsionado, cambiado y desechado en el transcurso del tiempo. Y la razón era simple, inimaginable e inusual: Harry Potter apreciaba la belleza, belleza que había encontrado en la elegancia y magnificencia de Draco Malfoy. Tal vez no era un amor puro, más bien era una obsesión juvenil que superaría en unos años, al menos eso quería creer.

Draco por su parte sintió un poco de miedo. No tanto como la última vez que había salido corriendo para alejarse del ser que soñaba con su cuerpo desnudo bañado en chocolate líquido. Ahora tenía más conciencia de lo que significaba eso: era físicamente imposible que alguien no se enamorara y desvariara por él a simple vista. El problema es que el sentimiento que, aseguraba Harry Potter, le profesaba no era cosa que haya nacido a simple vista. Él nunca creyó en la frase: "Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso"… pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de sus convicciones. ¿Qué más le esperaría para el futuro¿Una propuesta matrimonial de parte de Lord Voldemort? No, eso último era mucho menos aterrador que saber que él, que creía era su peor enemigo (hablando de un sentimiento mutuo), ahora estaba pensando en lo sexy que se veía con el pantalón que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Malfoy, en vano, trataba de superarlo… no es que no pudiera, pero al fin y al cabo era una fuerte impresión la que se había llevado. De una cosa estaba seguro, su poder servía para algo y el único propósito por el que debía tratar de conservarlo (aunque no supiera como) era para averiguar todo lo que Harry Potter ocultaba con recelo y antipatía. Las noches anteriores, mientras lo evadía, había estado planeando estrategias infalibles para descubrir un poco más acerca de la nada inocente mente del Gryffindor. Elaboró una serie de preguntas que haría de forma sensual, pero burlona, para leer los pensamientos de Potter y al fin saber la verdad, aunque en ese momento no tenía ni una fecha, ni una hora, ni un lugar. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado, en ese preciso instante se le ofreció la oportunidad. Tenía un lugar que era el salón de "Historia de la Magia", tenía dos horas antes de que terminara la clase para formularle todas las preguntas y la fecha era HOY.

Respiraba profundo, de manera que controlara la velocidad a la que se estaba acelerando su corazón, la adrenalina corría por cada vena y arteria de su cuerpo… pareciese que iba a hacer un truco de escapismo y, sin embargo, sólo era la emoción (odiada por Draco) de absorber el pensamiento de Potter. Por otro lado, el singular Harry se tensaba al sentir la mirada perspicaz de Draco a uno de sus extremos, eso no sólo hacía que se pusiera nervioso, sino que también, comenzaba a imaginar cosas extraordinarias y magníficas acerca de un muchacho rubio acostado en una cama, con sábanas rojas enredadas alrededor de su torso, moviendo el dedo indicándole que fuera a recostarse encima de su sublime pecho que se movía al compás de una música instrumental muy sensual. Trataba de concentrarse en la clase, pero eso era casi imposible estando a lado de su bombón.

La singular voz del rubio Slytherin atrajo la atención del joven de ojos esmeraldas, que alucinó con una imagen ya antes pensada, sucia y pervertida. Pero Draco aún no estaba preparado para ver nada, así que no se percató de que Harry pensaba en ellos dos haciendo cosas comprometedoras en el baño. Había decidido empezar con el interrogatorio y abriría su mente justo después de elaborarla.

-Oye, Potter- Harry lo desafió con la mirada –Me puedes explicar ¿por qué hay tanta gente enamorada de mí?- el moreno levantó una ceja. No lo insultaba, no lo maldecía, no lo molestaba… tan sólo preguntaba una cosa estúpida que tenía intenciones de responder y… no justamente lo que pensaba. Mientras tanto Draco estaba listo para captar cualquier mensaje proveniente de la mentecilla del Gry.

"

-No lo sé, deberías preguntárselo a alguna persona a la que le gustes… no a mí, Malfoy, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, soy ciego, pero nunca tonto.- La forma fría y tosca en que le respondió el moreno le hizo reír para sus adentros, eso no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a lo que había pensado.

-¿Crees que la pregunta debe ser más directa?- Draco pregunta de forma inocente y sexy, según lo planeado. Harry desea besar sus labios.

"

-Sí, directa.

-Entonces… ¿por qué te gusto, Potter?- Harry, al oír las palabras, contuvo su sorpresa. Él no tenía forma de enterarse de "eso". Sólo quería jugar con su mente de forma maliciosa y quería llevarlo a la locura. Su secreto era suyo, no lo había comentado, ni demostrado y ni siquiera lo mostraba en su mente sin usar una barrera para que nadie penetrara en su pensamiento. _**"Y… ¿si me he descuidado? No, no… imposible."**_

-Tú, no…

Las imágenes de un muy sensual Draco Malfoy se pasearon sin prevención alguna por la mentecilla del pervertido de Harry. El rubio caminaba sin descaro alguno por la orilla del lago, en unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a la perfección de sus muslos y de su cadera. Mientras tanto, su torso de piel extremadamente blanca estaba al descubierto. Los pezones erectos, muy probablemente por el frío, eran como una tentación para el Gryffindor que lo exploraba, observaba y degustaba a lo lejos, escondido detrás de un arbusto enorme.

El peor de los casos es que Draco, al penetrar en su mente y asimilar lo que pasaba, se percató de que esas imágenes no eran producto de la imaginación del moreno. Él había hecho eso hace unos días, pensaba explorar el lago, pues el aburrimiento lo estaba matando; aunque nunca se dio cuenta de que un fan de su belleza lo mirara atentamente desde su escondite. Se alegró de no haberse quitado el pantalón y dejar al descubierto a su amigo **'Penis'**, de lo contrario en ese preciso momento sufriría de un ataque de pánico. Posteriormente a ese deleite de pensamiento, surgió uno que atrajo mucho la atención del pobre rubio, que empezaba a sufrir un trauma de por vida.

"

_**¿O será que es la gracia de tu caminar, el contoneo de tu cadera y tus perfectas nalgas que dan a muchos algo que desear? Sí, eso a de contribuir más a la causa de una obsesión sin sentido, sin razón. El hecho de que seamos tan diferentes es, muy probablemente, un fundamento para el cosquilleo de mariposas que se produce en mi estómago al verte. Tú eres tan… egocéntrico, lo más importante para ti eres tú y por el contrario, el centro para mí son todos los demás excepto yo; por eso luego termino casi muriendo a causa de los demás. A parte, soy extremadamente amable y eso es malo. **_

_**Yo me preocupo a cada segundo de algo que ni me corresponde y no es mi problema… tú, por otro lado, eres tan despreocupado por tus cosas. Es por que en ti encuentro la perfección de mi imperfección, porque encuentro la belleza que yo no tengo y descubro el perfecto balance de mi vida. Es un vicio, que puedo dejar cuando yo lo desee… el único problema es que no quiero. El punto es que, aunque yo te adore y te quiera, tú no sientes nada, excepto odio hacia mí." **_

-…no me gustas- completó Harry tras analizar un poco la verdad.

Draco comprendió, pero él nunca tuvo siquiera la intención de ser la fantasía sexual de Harry Potter. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con la idea de que, quién era su peor enemigo, la persona que más le odiaba y al que más odiaba, había dado un paso (erróneo) al amor incontrolable… o la obsesión, o lo que quiera que fuese. Y le molestaba, más allá de todo, la ingenuidad del pobre tonto que en ese momento pensaba en la nostalgia de un amor no correspondido. Debía ser un reverendo bruto Gryffindor el que se enamorara de él sabiendo que no tiene posibilidades. Malfoy no era malo, era molesto y fastidioso, pero no maldad pura y en persona; por eso el remordimiento y la tristeza se posaron en él de manera inmediata. Respiró hondo, no fuese que gritara. Examinó el asunto y supo que nunca más iba a ser lo mismo. (No más paseos sin playera xP)

_Entonces… ¿Del odio al amor sí hay sólo un paso?_

-No debes…- dijo Draco, tras varios minutos de silencio absoluto, exceptuando la voz del profesor.

-¿No debo?- Harry no entendió.

-No debes estar enamorado de una persona que no conoces Potter… te puede romper el corazón.

"

-¿Por qué lo dices Malfoy¿Crees que soy tonto?

-Creo que el vicio a una persona te hace desear cosas tontas.- Draco no lo iba a hacer sufrir con su secreto, pero tampoco se iba a apiadar de su alma y le iba a decir¿Quieres ser mi novio? Antes saldría con Millicent Bulstrode que con… no, eso es un poco exagerado. Antes con Pansy Parkinson que con Harry Potter… bueno, tal vez no.

-No sé porqué me dices esto, pero preferiría que callaras.- El rubio no podía detenerse…

"

-No estás soñando.- Draco lo dijo como si nada, en realidad se le había salido sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, o sea, una reverenda tontería. Harry no debía enterarse de que leía su mente y ahora lo había echado a perder. Tapó su boca con las dos manos de forma discreta esperando que el chico no hubiera escuchado tal cosa, pero al fijar sus ojos en la expresión atónita e interrogativa de Harry supo que había metido la pata.

-¿Estás penetrando en mis pensamientos Malfoy? Sabes, ese es mi espacio… ¡MÍO! y preferiría que no penetraras en él.- Draco, aspiró y exhaló, pensando que allí había terminado todo, pero…- ¿Qué tanto leíste?- Draco abrió y cerró la boca, aunque Harry ya debió haberlo imaginado.

Pero algún ser divino y poderoso hizo que el maestro diera las órdenes para hacer un encantamiento de pérdida de conciencia por tan sólo cinco minutos. Frente a ellos apareció una camilla de madera donde se recostaría el hechizado.

-Bien Malfoy, súbete.- Draco no podía pensar cuerdamente, así que asintió y se recostó. Al Gryffindor le sorprendió, pero no replicó, ni mucho menos. El encanto salió de su voz pausada y casi inaudible. Los ojos del rubio se cerraron al instante, Harry era muy bueno en sus encantamientos. Al voltear y ver en su derredor, todos estaban concentrados en lo suyo, tratando de lograrlo, y nadie le ponía atención, el maestro estaba muy preocupado por revertir el hechizo de Goyle hacia Crabbe. Así que en un susurro comenzó a explicarle al inconciente Slytherin algo de lo que nunca se enteraría.

-Bien, ahora nadie me ve y te lo puedo decir sin que me escuches. He deseado tantas veces poner freno a esta pasión, intentando no quererte... Y he fracasado rotundamente. No puedo dejar de buscarte, en la mesa de los Slytherins, en los partidos y ensayos de Quidditch, en los jardines que rodean Hogwarts, en las clases, en cualquier lugar en donde esté. Sé, por desgracia, que no puedo… no, tal vez mi frustración se deba a que no quiero y alguna extraña razón siempre me lleva a encontrar y reconocer tu silueta sea donde sea. Llegaste a mi vida como mi enemigo y acabaste por penetrar en el fondo de mi corazón. No sé si esto es a lo que llaman amor, pero ciertamente esto ya no es odio y mucho menos indiferencia. Me gustas, es algo difícil de explicar y la verdad es que no sé porqué… tal vez eres el único que no ve al superhéroe en mí. Lástima… nunca lo voy a revelar.

No obstante, si Harry hubiese puesto atención a la maravillosa y excelsa clase de la cual se perdió, tal vez nunca habría dicho nada de eso. El encantamiento básicamente trataba de una inconsciencia más bien mortal, el cuerpo del que lo recibía no funcionaría gracias a la respiración, ni por alguna otra fuerza interna; sin embargo, los sentidos de la persona seguirían funcionando con normalidad. Este hechizo servía para desorientar a los enemigos, haciendo que se tragaran el cuento de que el hechizado estaba muerto y lo usaban para enterarse de ciertas cosas que se revelan cuando se supone, nadie los oye. Era más bien un camuflaje de espía. Draco, deploró aquellas palabras y sintió un vuelco. En cuanto se despertó salió corriendo (según él, al baño), sin ninguna causa aparente. La clase llegó a su fin y eso hizo que por ese momento quedara el cuestionario interrumpido.

Después de ese día Draco le huyó a Harry debido a un motivo muy definido: la vergüenza de espiar en sus pensamientos un poco repugnantes acerca de qué tan atractiva veía su figura, y también por la desconsideración de no poder complacer al pobre chico en su deseo de ser por siempre suyo. Le atormentaba el hecho de tal cosa… a parte, había una obsesión ininterrumpida de su parte por pensar día, tarde y noche en eso. Se había prometido no darle más vueltas al asunto (sin mucho éxito).

-Disculpe…- una niña de nuevo ingreso se había acercado a él, mientras pensaba en cosas absurdas. Era de Ravenclaw y llevaba en sus manos un pergamino y una pluma con tinta en la punta. Supo al instante quién era… bueno, más bien, para que le hablaba. Algunos chicos se habían ofrecido involuntariamente a recaudar firmas que ayudarían a un… no sabía, pero lo averiguaría si se concentraba en lo que pensaba la pequeña.

"_**Tengo que decirle que es para una… ¿cómo se dice¡Ay¡¡¡Esto de hablar con desconocidos me pone muy nerviosa!!! Ok, tranquila Caroline… ¡puf!"**_

-Caroline¿No?- dijo Draco cortésmente. Por alguna razón, esa niña le enternecía con sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos de un café claro y su pequeña estatura.

-Sí, señor. Verá yo…- extendió el pergamino y la pluma.

"_**Espero que sepa que es para la actividad que organizan la locas de sexto de todas las casas, me rehúso a seguir hablando." **_

-¿Es para la actividad que organizan las de sexto?- la niña asiente -¿Qué es exactamente?

-Pues explicaron algo de mesas, y un reloj… intercambios, citas, besos, novios, amigos… algo así.

"_**Por favor¡firme! Mientras más pronto se llene la hoja, más cerca estaré de no seguir haciendo esta estúpida cosa."**_

-Bien, pero sólo obtendrás mi firma si prometes ayudarme a que vaya Harry Potter.

"_**No creo que sea algo muy difícil… Le diré que ha firmado Cho Chang y que irá con sus amiguitas". **_

A Draco le hirvió la sangre cuando leyó este último pensamiento ¿La bruta de Cho Chang siendo la enamorada de Potter¡Ja! Bueno, eso tal vez sirva.

-De acuerdo.- Se dieron la mano. Posteriormente el rubio más famoso de Hogwarts firmó la tonta petición.

A los dos días, después de haber sido aprobada la "gran" idea (idiota) de las chicas, se comenzaron los preparativos en un salón de grandes dimensiones que se encontraba en el segundo piso. El proyecto consistía básicamente en que los alumnos se conocieran más (aunque para las locas, organizadoras del evento, era más bien para conseguir citas), e incluso si eran de otras casas. La forma en que esto se haría, era sentando a dos personas en una mesa (una silla frente a otra) e ir turnando las parejas. Al momento en que sonara la alarma proveniente de un aparato muggle, se movería el integrante que estuviera en la silla con el listón perteneciente al color azul y el que estaba en la silla del listón rojo esperaría al siguiente participante.

La actividad se realizaría a partir de esa noche y estaría dispuesta sólo dos días más, serían doscientas personas por cada sesión y podían volver las siguientes noches. Si encontraban a alguien que les agradara, podían salir y ser remplazados por los que estaban en espera… si es que habían. Pronto descubrirían que el lugar estaba abarrotado y que habían muchos esperando… los que no habían llegado temprano, pensando que la idea no funcionaría.

Muchas esperaban encontrarse con Harry o Draco… y muchos también. Y, con respecto a estos dos chicos… Harry Potter había ido allí porque al "firmar por convicción", la pequeña que le dio dicho documento le dijo que iría Cho, aunque él no comprendió muy bien el asunto, decidió firmar porque los ojos de la niña le imploraban y ésta le dio una ficha exclusiva de pase, mientras decía: "Es para los que firman y tienen que asistir". Así que no le quedó más remedio que formarse en la estúpida fila. Pasó en las primeras doscientas personas… aunque de haber sabido que el pase que traía era un pase rápido no se hubiese formado. Eso lo enfadó más. Bueno, al menos, él no se movería.

-Hola…- era una chica muy linda, rubia y de ojos azules. Justo como **NO **le gustaban a Harry. Punto número uno, no le gustaban las chicas. Punto número dos, mucho menos si eran rubias (le recordaba a cierto joven). Punto número tres, era flaca… flaquísima, diría que estaba hecha de huesos con sobras de carne y eso lo hacía una persona insulsa. Por último: "Él no quería conocer a nadie que lo viera como el salvador del mundo" y él ya conocía a esas personas que no veían un superhéroe en él, así que sólo contestaría cortésmente y se iría después de dos o tres personas.

-Hola¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Michelle… tú eres Harry ¿no?

"

-Por supuesto…

-Creo que me empiezas a caer bien…

"

-Tú también a mí. Y ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la chica asintió -¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Mmm… verás, estoy en busca de novio o… algo así. Hace una semana que no tengo S-E-X-O.

-¿Sexo?

-¡Ssshh! Baja la voz.

-Bueno, entonces creo que aquí terminó la conversación. No es que no me agrades… es que yo no vengo a revolcarme con zorras como tú. Puedes quedarte aquí sentada mientras suena la alarma de la manzanita o puedes retirarte y dejar que otra persona se siente.- La chica se paró indignada, enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, y se retiró de la sala. Al parecer iba a tener que esperar un poco más para tener a un tipo en su cama.

Harry… ¡ay! Estaba tan molesto, que su amabilidad era algo casi imposible de sacar a flote en ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero un caballero se acercó a la silla, la jaló y se sentó. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry tuvo que volver a tomar asiento.

-No creo ser tu tipo… ni de amigo, ni de pareja de baile, ni de nada, así que te voy a ahorrar la plática y me voy a retirar. Con per…

-¡Oh, no, Potter! Por favor, no arruinemos tu velada y siéntate.

-¿Para qué? Para registrar mis pensamientos. Para invadirme…

"

Ni el enojo cambiaba la pervertida mente de Harry Potter, o al menos eso fue lo que anotó mentalmente Draco.

-¡No¿Quieres callarte y poner un poco de atención? Es algo que necesito y debo preguntarte. ¿Qué quieres y por qué me torturas?

"

-No sé a lo que te refieres…

-Mira Potter, no insultes mi inteligencia. Vi cuando me espiaste en el Lago.- Bien, eso había tomado por sorpresa al leoncito. Eso era cierto, pero él estaba cien por ciento seguro que Draco no lo había visto por nada del mundo. El punto es que, en ese momento, estaba tan embobado con el físico del rubio que no se atrevió a decir nada hasta después de haber guardado en su memoria de largo plazo, la bien formada figura de su rubiecito querido. Venía en su pantalón gris (el de costumbre) que a pesar de no ser ajustado, daba a la imaginación la escultural silueta del Sly, mientras tanto su camisa estaba desabrochada por los primeros dos botones, la corbata estaba desajustada y las mangas dobladas hasta el codo. Se veía tan sensual (como siempre), más o menos parecía un ejecutivo que estaba cansado de estar en su oficina durante diez horas.

-¿Y creíste que te espiaba porque estoy enamorado de ti?

-Dime tú…

-Tonto, eso es imposible. Te odio.

-¿Entonces¿Por qué me veías a lo lejos detrás de un árbol¿Qué querías¿Qué quieres?

-¡Nada!

"

-¿Desvestirme?- ¡Bravo! Malfoy ha repetido, nueva e inconscientemente, lo que ha pensado Harry.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡No lo puedo evitar!

"

-¿Lo sabes?- Potter estaba noqueado por la noticia recién descubierta.

-Lo sé y no por estar metiendo mis narices en tu mente. El otro día, cuando lanzaste el hechizo que nos enseñaron en DCAO, lo escuché de ti. ¿No pusiste atención?

"

-Ya sabes lo quiero, deja de molestar. ¡¡Estúpido!!- Todos voltearon hacia la mesa de tanto escándalo. Sin embargo eso acabaría, porque ahora el que huía era Harry Potter.

Draco se quedó allí. Sí, estaba de acuerdo con Harry, era un estúpido sin remedio. Su insensibilidad por preguntar era algo que no podía cambiar. ¡Puf! El único consuelo que tenía, era que por fortuna (o por descaro), todo era culpa de Neville Longbottom. Debería de hablar con Snape para solucionar esto, si no, tal vez, acabaría haciéndole más daño al pobre enamoradizo de Harry.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, he aquí mi segunda entrega… ¡Gracias por el recibimiento de este fic! Espero que sigan por aquí apoyando a esta pobre niña. Nos vemos. Tal vez el siguiente capi sea el final.

**

* * *

****Una aclaración muy importante es que: nunca he visto esa película¡lo juro! Aún así, que weno que lo dicen, a ver si la veo y me robo algunas ideas antes de que termine con la historia. Bueno, la idea surgió de la frase "Una mirada al pensamiento" que se utiliza en un canal del D. F. México (el canal es el 11 por si les interesa, el que pertenece al IPN). ok?**_**

* * *

** _

**_Jules: _**Gracias por el review, pero juro que nunca he visto "Lo que ellas quieren" (Te doy mi palabra de Scout [aunque no lo sea, eso no es prueba de confianza, cierto? ;P), si no que me parta un rayo. Que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Fadua: **Que bueno que te gusto la trama (aunque parezca [para muchas otras lectoras que fue copiada, fue mi IDEA!). Hago con mi neurona lo que se puede, aunque parace que se fue de vacaciones porque de plano no sale el tercer capi. Espero que sigas echándome porras, aunque la malvada inspiración se haya tomado vacaciones no autorizadas.

**Flo: **Juro solemnemente que no está basado en la película "Lo que ellas quieren". No sé que tan comunes sean el uno con el otro. Me da gusto que te hayas dado una vueltecilla por aquí para dejarme comentario, gracias. Espero que te des otra. Bye!

_P.D. Para los rw en usé reply o el correo. Eso de no contestar se me hace algo feo, así que si no les llego, avísenme!_

Chaooo!

●**∙∙∙● Adelanto: ●∙∙∙●**

**Capítulo Tercero: Lo que Draco quiere…**

**¿Rewicito? ****Go!**** XD**

**_Notas de Beta La culpa de la actualización, fue totalmente mía. Por hechos fuera de mi control no paré en casa, ya que estuve con exámenes finales, y al terminar me llamaron para trabajar en un bar, donde estoy casi todo el día. Sé que no es justo que pague con vosotras y Anne mi cansancio, pero no daba a más, lo siento de corazón. Sigan disfrutando de la historia._**

**_LadyMoon_ **


End file.
